the mistake
by Darkkystar25
Summary: what happens when mai and joey have fun without protection?
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and everyone ran out through the school gates. It had been a rough day. You'd had your exam results through, and even though youd passed every exam you were shaky at the knees and nervous. You had top marks in your class, and everyone was so happy for you, and as a graduation celebration, Marik had invited you round his house to party! You looked around for him and saw him sitting on his motorbike beside the pavement across the road.

"Heya Mai! Congrats!" He smiled

"Hi joey! I heared you did pretty well too!" You smiled back, and gave him a friendly hug. You two had been friends ever since play school, and you knew how much he loved hugs. You looked at him and smiled again. Something about his eyes today, you couldn't stop looking at them. You could feel a warm energy inside you, throbbing inside your chest. It was like fire on your heart, burning against inside you. He laughed

"Hey it's kinda weird, the way you're looking into my eyes like that, it's almost like you love me..." he smirked, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips closer to yours suggestively. You couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss you or wanted to see your reaction. You were trying so hard to resist him that it hurt.

"Joey, look at the time! We need to get back to your place!" she blushed, trying to save herrself from public embarrassment.

"Oh you're right!" joey smirked, and patted the seat of the motor bike, passing you a helmet. You put it on and climbed onto the bike, then wrapped your arms around his waist. You'd ridden with him like this before, but something was different this time.

"joey..." mai said quietly "I..." she stopped. What was she about to say? That she loved him? You bit her bottom lip to stop herself.

"What?" Joey frowned

"Never mind" Mai shook herr head and gripped onto him tighter. He shrugged and turned on the engine, then they set off to his Mai move your hands she'd just done.

"Uh..." Mai blushed and went to take her hands back

"No keep them there! Now...rub..." joey smirked again, and she shuddered, but this is what she'd wanted to do deep down... she wanted to be so much more than friends. Mai started to rub the tip of his manhood gently. It started to get hard and errect, Joey moaning softly through closed lips. She rubbed it harder and he cummed onto her hands

"Joey...?" she said, weirded out by his new behavior.

"Heh...just wanted to know how far you'd go with me babe" he whispered, "but then I realized it's what I've wanted from you for so long..." he finnished. Mai was shocked; she was so lucky to have the hottest guy in the word wanting her

"I'd go all the way and further with you" she said, and dug her nails into his manhood. He moaned and bucked his hips back against her. Mai started rubbing against him and rubbing his manhood at the same time, as he relaxed and enjoyed everything she was doing to him. He turned down a silent road and slowed down a bit.

"We're here" he said, pulling up at a small house next to the quiet road. "Now you can show me what all the way and further is" he smirked. she smiled willingly. she was going to let everything out on him, and nothing could stop her now. she jumped off the bike and he chased you through the door, into his room and pushed you down onto the bed. He pushed his lips against hers violently, pressing his toungue into her mouth and sliding his hands up and down her sides vigorously. she flung her arms around his neck and toungued him back with all the passion she could muster. He tore her school shirt off and unclipped her bra, throwing both off onto the floor and resting one hand on each, he tightened his grip and massaged them roughly. she threw off his pants and boxers, revealing his giant, rock hard, scorching, pulsating manhood, leaking cum all over you and the bed. she grabbed it and squeezed as hard as she possibly could, making him moan loudly and spirt cum into her hands. He was the horniest guy she'd ever seen, and even though she was a total virgin, every second felt right. He sat up from her a minuite and thew his shirt off. she stared in awe at his perfectly toned chest. He looked down at her and eyed her up and down.

"joey you are the sexiest thing in the world...you're...perfect!" she panted, her legs slaying wide open.

"I could say more than that for you Mai, I've loved you all my life, and baby I've been wanting sex with you for YEARS! You sexy, perfect treasure!" He smirked, and threw her skirt and panties off. He gazed at her womanhood, drooling hungrily. He leaped down onto her boobalious chest, licking and biting her left breast while fondeling the other with one hand, grabbing her around the back with the other. He left a trail of licks and kisses down your body to your warmth. He pressed his toungue against her clit, then flicked it quickly into her entrance. she moaned loudly and jerked her hips. He bit down on her clit and she sighed loudly, then screamed his name

"JOEY! Oh my God!" she yelled, his teasing giving her an orgasm

"Your turn" Joey smirked. she pushed him down onto the bed and worked her way down his chest, licking and kissing it lovingly. she got down to his manhood and bit the tip so hard that he burst cum straight into her mouth

"Mai! You're SO GOOD!" he shouted, and she put his whole length into her mouth. He moaned and pulled away from her, then threw her down onto the bed

"J-joey!" she moaned

"I wanna hump you proper now Mai,please, give me everything you want from me and I'll do the same with you" He panted desperately, positioning himself over her opening, shaking and dripping with sweat and cum.

"Joey, I don't care if I die tonight just as long as you go more hardcore with me than you ever have before and ever will with anyone else" You pleaded, and Marik nodded

"Mai, I'm a virgin, I've never done this before either, but I'll make tonight something to remember for both of us" he said, and thrust his whole manhood into her faster than she thought was possible

"JOEY! JOEY! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wincing in unbearable pain

"Just relax and let me do this, it'll hurt, but you'll love it" he smiled, and started to work his manhood in and out of her. she closed her eyes and lay immobile, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"J-j-oey...it..it feel SO GOOD! GO HARDER! FASTER!" she squealed, as the pain faded into total pleasure "JOEEEEY!" he pumped in and out of her faster and faster, thrusting with everything he had. she bucked her hips into his, then rolled him over so that she was on top. She raised and lowered herself onto his manhood and he moaned in total indulgence

"MAI! I DON'T BELEIVE HOW GOOD YOU ARE!" he screamed, They both climaxed, throwing their heads back and screaming. she fell down onto his chest, gasping for air.

"j...j-oey I...I love you morthan words can say" she sighed lovingly, holding him tightly

"One kiss would say more than a million words ever could" he smiled, and she kissed him tenderly.

"joey...thank you.." she whispered, and he held her tighter

"I don't beleive how much I love you mai" he smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and she lay listening to his heartbeat. Mai had no more to say, she didn't have the energy. You both drifted into a silent sleep, him still inside her, Mai still in his loving embrace


	2. What?

Mai stared down at the small plastic device she held in her hand, waiting to see what it foretold for her future. Her eyebrows knit together  
>as she swallowed for what seemed to be the sixtieth time that minute. Her heart and stomach seemed to be fighting for a place inside her<br>throat. She was acutely aware of an egg shaped timer ticking rapidly away on the on top of the television set. It might as well have been counting down to the end of the world.

About 2 minuets later the timer went of and Mai went to check on the test she was late and she had been feeling queasy and she knew she and joey had done went in to the bathroom and picked up the test it clearly said sat down on the bathroom floor in shock she couldn't believe it, but yet there she was sitting there staring at a positive pregnancy test. sheI can't explain the emotions that consumed me at that point, one part of her mind was shouting at the top of it's lungs. This can't be happening! Not to me! And now of all times!

She had tears running down her face as she picked up the phone and called his number. "Hello" came his voice and she took a deep breath and said "Joey , it's me and we need to talk can you come over?"

Joey could tell that something was wrong but what was it? He said "I'll be right over and Mai it can't be a bad as you think it is."

She waited and when she heard his knock she nearly jumped out of her skin. She opened the door and he stood there and she started crying. Joey picked her up in his arms and carried her over and sat on the couch and he wiped her face and then he said "Alright, please tell me what's got you all upset."

Mai reached over and picked up the object and handed it to him and as he looked at the pregnancy test he smiled at her and then he kissed her and said "Is this what had you all upset?"

She nodded her head as tears ran down her face and Joey chuckled and he said "Hey, it's going to be alright so please stop crying, I want this baby if that's what you want."

She threw her arms around his neck and she softly said "Oh, yes I want this baby that we made. I was so frightened that you'd be upset with me for getting pregnant."

hell no babe our baby will be the most kick ass baby in the whole city of domino!

she smiled and kissed her fiance,while he got behind her wrapped his hands around her stomach and whispered hey little buddy its your daddy and this lady is your mommy and i bet that she will be the best mommy ever and i will e the best daddy ever and we will love forever and always


End file.
